Origami Fish
by grandmelon
Summary: "You don't fold as often anymore," he commented. Haru shrugged, he didn't really have a need to fold with Makoto around. Haru only folded origami when he was bored. It was ironic in that way, that Makoto was the reason he didn't fold as much when it was Makoto who loved watching him fold origami the most. (MakoHaru Growing up fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Origami Fish

**Fandom:** Free!

**Pairings:** Makoto/Haruka

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** childhood bullying in chapter 2 and mild dark themes in chapter 4

**Summary:** Free! Fic

"You don't fold as often anymore," he commented. Haru shrugged, he didn't really have a need to fold with Makoto around. Haru only folded origami when he was bored. It was ironic in that way, that Makoto was the reason he didn't fold as much when it was Makoto who loved watching him fold origami the most.

In other words, a growing up fic about Makoto and Haru's relationship and how it progressed.

**A/N:**

Well this really blew out of control! I actually only had the first chapter and thought that I'd be done there, but then I just kept writing. I really loved writing this piece. It was a lot of fun writing about them being kids. I might have made Makoto a bit too emotional, but the chapters are all during important times, so he's allowed to cry a little.

I hope everyone enjoys it! If there are really bad spelling and grammar errors, please let me know so I can fix them! :) You can find this story on my ao3 and tumblr accounts.

* * *

Origami Fish

Chapter One: Square Paper

Tachibana Makoto is a sweet boy. Sweeter than all the kids you could ever meet. Makoto was sweet. He was also intelligent, caring, intuitive and incredibly aware. It was not all his doing, mind you. All of those wonderful traits, traits that were there, had to be nurtured and cared for so they could fully mature.

Mrs. Tachibana was a woman of unusual nature in the eyes of the public. She was a woman who did not shun her child's potential. Mrs. Tachibana talked to her son as she would any normal person, and so he easily picked up conversational skills that other kids his age were still struggling with. Had intelligent thoughts and questions, and a sense of right and wrong. The other parents had marveled at how the shy boy was so elegant in his speech. Marveled at how a six year old could hold an intelligent and engaging conversation, as if it was some rare feat.

It was not rocket science, you treat a child like they are stupid and they in turn shall act like it.

Makoto, the shy, sweet, intelligent boy, had but one problem. He had an incredibly hard time making friends his age. He shrunk away from conversation with kids his own age due to the differences in their attitudes and their speech. Makoto didn't understand why other kids would scream at the top of their lungs when they were playing. Neither did he understand why they found it fun to talk about something and repeat the same sentence again and again, as if they were not heard even if someone had already responded.

His mother had told him, upon reaching the age to start school, that he might have trouble because he was so shy. She assured him that he would be fine, and that as long as he was himself someone would become his friend. Makoto did not doubt his mother, his mother was smart. He did not doubt her, but he became wary when a week had passed and he had not made any of his classmates his friends. He had talked to nearly all of the class and although they seemed nice, Makoto found himself feeling lonely.

He did not know it, but being bright in a world like that can be an awfully lonesome road.

Makoto was ready to give up on trying to make a true friend. That was, until he saw a boy he had not noticed before making paper crafts. Makoto's tiny feet carried him over to the small blue table in the corner of the room. There sat a boy with dark hair, bent over a piece of paper he was folding. The boy stopped, sensing Makoto's presence. Guarded eyes gazed up at him underneath long bangs. Makoto's heart jumped inside his chest. He was both amazed and intimidated by the boy. Makoto fidgeted in place under the silent scrutiny.

"Hello," he said in a soft voice. The boy sat up straight and he stared at Makoto. The nervous boy felt his palms start to sweat.

"What are you making?" he asked, trying to divert attention away from himself. The boy gazed at him for a second longer before turning back to his work and ignoring him.

A minute passed in silence between the two. Makoto watched the boy closely as he folded the paper again and again, folding and unfolding, until a perfect paper fish sat in front of him. Makoto sucked in a breath, amazed by the craft.

"That's amazing!" Makoto smiled.

His smile dropped just as soon as it came when he saw the glare the silent boy was giving him. Makoto felt the beginning of tears in his eyes, he wasn't sure why. It wasn't any more frightening than talking to anyone else, but he felt like he wanted to cry when the boy looked at him like that.

"I, I'm sorry for bothering you," Makoto stammered, blinking to keep his tears at bay. "You just were doing something really interesting so I," he clamped his mouth shut. Makoto's eyes had wandered back to the other boy's and there he saw not hate, but something else. He had no clue why, but suddenly he felt much better.

"You're very good at it," he offered.

The boy stood up, causing Makoto to jump back. The boy was taller than him, and Makoto felt even smaller than he was. The boy just turned and grabbed more square sheets of paper from the shelf against the wall. They came in all colors and patterns. Makoto gazed at them in wonderment. He had never seen such beautiful paper before.

He watched the taller boy sit back down and start folding the paper with precise movements, smoothing the creases with his fingernails. Makoto watched with great interest. On one side of the paper was a beautiful star pattern, and on the other side there were strange dotted lines everywhere. Makoto felt that they looked a lot like where you were instructed to cut pieces of paper with safety scissors.

Before Makoto's eyes the once simple flat piece of paper was suddenly a fish. This fish was different, with a smaller body and bigger fins. Makoto smiled, admiring it as it was placed next to the other paper fish.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Makoto grinned, eyes squinting up into slits.

"Are you going to sit?" asked the boy. Makoto jumped, a small squeak escaping him. He turned his eyes to the boy, surprised he had spoken to him. His eyes were wide saucers looking into dark seas.

"Can I?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly. The boy stared at him longer before turning his head back to his work, choosing another piece of paper.

"Do whatever you want."

Makoto beamed, sitting down in the other plastic chair. He watched the boy fold another piece of paper, folding, flipping, unfolding. The hand on the paper suddenly stilled and Makoto glanced up at its owner. The quiet boy was staring at him again, and this time Makoto felt a little embarrassed. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink under their pressure.

"Are you just going to watch?"

Makoto's heart thumped loudly in his chest. He pursed his tiny lips and fiddled with his hands.

"Is that bad?"

The boy's eyebrows scrunched down slightly. He looked confused, Makoto thought.

"No," the boy said, watching him attentively. "Why don't you fold one?"

Makoto blinked, feeling a bit ashamed all of a sudden.

"I don't know how," he confessed.

The other boy made a sharp noise with his tongue and went back to folding. Makoto didn't say a word after, content with watching the amazing boy fold beautiful things. More time passed like that before the teachers called everyone back from playtime.

That day Makoto had gone home to tell his mom of the amazing boy who could fold paper into fish. She laughed and explained to her son that it was called origami, and what exactly that meant. Makoto was surprised when his mother explained how the boy must have been learning since he was very young, to be able to make as beautiful pieces as Makoto had described. Makoto smiled brightly thinking about the boy and the beautiful fish.

The very next day Makoto found himself sitting next to the quiet boy during playtime. He continued folding, the same three types of fish repeating itself again and again in fantastic colors. They sat in silence, but Makoto did not feel awkward at all. He wanted to talk to the boy, but he didn't want to distract him or be told that he had to leave the table.

The week passed in much the same way. Makoto learned one new thing about the boy, and that was that his grandmother picked him up from school every day. They walked slower than Makoto and his mother, and so he never got to see which direction the boy went after leaving school. Makoto wanted to tell his mom that he was the boy, but then she'd go to introduce herself, and that would probably bother him. He didn't want to bother the boy.

That weekend was filled with failed attempts at origami. His mother had bought him a kit with different aquatic animals on it. Makoto learned that the cutting lines were in fact not cutting lines, but folding lines. He also learned that he had no skills with folding paper or understanding the instructions his mother gave him. He couldn't read the book and he couldn't fold. He gave up and told his mom that it was okay, he didn't really want to learn that much anyways. This, of course, was a lie. Makoto very much wanted to bring the boy an origami he had folded.

Makoto asked if he could give the book to his friend. He wasn't sure he could call the boy who allowed him to sit and watch him fold paper a friend, but Makoto liked him enough to call him that. His mother smiled and told him that it was his book, so he could do with it what he wanted, but he shouldn't expect anything back in return. Makoto grinned saying that he just wanted to see his friend fold other pretty things. His mother smiled, and allowed him to take the book to school that Monday.

Monday's sun was bright, and the ocean smelled good. Makoto felt light, like the whole world was as cheerful and excited as he was, though it was still only early. Makoto saw the grandmother walking back from the school, meaning the boy was already inside. He smiled at the elderly woman, and bowed. The woman smiled back and bowed her head a little, chuckling as she left. His mother seemed to be wondering about it, but he ran off into the building full speed. He took of his shoes and put on his indoor slippers, hanging up his backpack.

He was bursting with energy, squirming in his seat as the day went on. His eyes kept glancing at the clock, waiting for its hands to reach playtime. The day dragged on, and Makoto felt like he'd die from excitement until finally the teachers told them it was playtime.

His feet carried him back to the cubbies in a brisk pace, grabbing the book out of his backpack before he skittered back to the table in the corner of the room. There sat the boy, already folding. Makoto plopped down in the seat next to him, and the boy's eyes widened. He seemed to have been startled by him. Makoto wondered if it was because he was so jumpy.

As soon as the boy looked at him Makoto felt his mouth seal up. What if the boy thought it was troublesome? What if he didn't want it? Makoto thought. He placed the book down on the table and slid it over to the other boy, who looked at it curiously.

"It's for you," he said. Makoto's cheeks started to color. He was so nervous and embarrassed.

"I'm not good at it, but maybe you could do it. They have fish and whales," he continued, feeling his own mouth running on and on. Shame welled up inside him; the boy was going to think he was stupid.

"I can't read it," the boy answered after flipping through a few pages. Makoto stared at the boy in shock, he hadn't thought about that.

"Oh," Makoto answered, mouth falling into a frown.

"But!" Makoto started again. "You could ask someone to read it to you. That's what I did. It still didn't work, but you could do it."

"I'd have to take it home," the boy explained, blank stare pointed at Makoto. Makoto smiled back, feeling a little better.

"That's fine, you can have it! It's for you," he repeated. The boy's eyes widened just a bit, and Makoto knew he was surprised. It made his little heart beat louder, he was so happy. The boy wasn't mad, he was just surprised.

They sat in silence as the boy slowly turned his attention back to the book. He flipped through the rest of the pages, looking at the different origami animals. Makoto thought it looked like he was smiling, but the boy's mouth didn't move from its flat line. The boy turned back to Makoto and his eyes flickered to the side.

"Thank you," he said in a quiet voice. Makoto felt so warm and so fuzzy inside he could barely believe it.

"You're welcome," he chirped. The boy looked back down at the book.

"Haru," he voiced out in a firm tone. Makoto blinked a couple of times. His head tilted to the side, trying to make sense of it.

"Huh?"

"Haru, it's my name," the boy informed him. Makoto was shocked, his mouth turned into a small o. He sat up straight and smiled.

"My name's Makoto."

The boy only nodded before turning back to his folding. Makoto's whole body was warm as he thought about it. This was Haru, and he liked the book he gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Origami Fish

**Fandom:** Free!

**Pairings:** Makoto/Haruka

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** childhood bullying in chapter 2 and mild dark themes in chapter 4

**Chapter Summary:**

The exchanging of gifts between friends.

**A/N:**

Warning, verbal bullying happens. Not too much though.

* * *

Origami Fish

Chapter Two: Green Star

"Happy Birthday Haru-chan!"

Haru turned to see his best friend standing there with one of the ridiculous party hats on his head. The pointed cone had a big 10 right in the middle, drawn party balloons decorating it. It was ugly and Haru refused to wear one, and seeing Makoto wear one was just as unappealing.

"Take that off," Haru instructed, not bothering to point at the object. Makoto blinked three times before he pointed at the hat. An unimpressed gaze followed and Makoto giggled as he pulled it off.

"Mom made me wear it. It's nice, but it hurts your chin," he continued and sat down next to Haru at the picnic table.

"You're late." He pouted, irritation growing. Haru had to sit alone while all of the classmates his parents invited played for a whole half hour. He had four paper napkin origami fish in front of him, having gotten bored near the end.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan, I had to wait for Dad to pick me up from Auntie's since Mom had to go to the doctors."

Haru knew that he was being childish. Makoto's mother was pregnant and had a doctor's appointment, it's not like they could avoid it. He would have invited Makoto over earlier if he had known, but he hadn't. He only knew that Makoto would be late when he asked his mother after noticing the absence of Tachibanas at his party.

"You should have had her bring you," he mumbled, turning away from the other boy. Makoto smiled gently at him, understanding what that meant. He pulled up a wrapped square, complete with a blue bow.

"This is for you, Haru-chan."

The older boy turned and stared at the package before picking it up and tearing away the paper gently. There was a rule that he couldn't open presents before cake, but he always opened Makoto's presents as soon as he got there. Makoto would do the same on his birthday, so it was only fair.

Inside the wrapping was a box with an instructional on how to fold lucky stars, and a package of long strips of colored origami paper inside. Haru's eyes widened in surprise, they had just learned the story behind the little paper stars during school. The class wasn't able to make any stars though. One of the more mischievous boys in the class had used the paper strips to give paper cuts to two of the other kids in class, starting a paper cut war. The paper had been taken away and so did their origami rights. Haru had been very disappointed and it seemed Makoto had noticed.

"Do you like it?" Makoto asked, voice giving away his nervousness. Haru looked up and nodded. His younger friend's smile broke out and he shifted in his seat a bit. He leaned towards Haru and Haru leaned in, placing a small kiss on his cheek as to fulfill their now two-year tradition.

"Thank you," Haru mumbled as his attention went back to his new gift. He opened up the package of paper into the box so it wouldn't flutter away in the wind. He picked up a piece and started folding it.

"Ah! Haru, you already know how to fold them?" Makoto asked, sounding just a bit disappointed.

"Grandma taught me, but I don't have paper to make them," Haru added to appease the other boy. Makoto scooted closer on the bench until their shoulders were brushing and Haru made no move to escape the other boy's touch. Makoto giggled next to him, watching him fold in awe.

"You don't fold as often anymore," he commented. Haru shrugged, he didn't really have a need to fold with Makoto around. Haru only folded origami when he was bored. It was ironic in that way, that Makoto was the reason he didn't fold as much when it was Makoto who loved watching him fold origami the most.

Haru finished the tiny shiny green star and looked at his handiwork. It wasn't the best, but it would do. He motioned for Makoto to hold out his hand and the boy followed his order in blind obedience, surprised when the small paper star fell into his palm. His face lit up because of the reflective paper and his mouth dropped just a bit, in awe by its beauty.

"It's beautiful, Haru-chan." Makoto smiled and went to hand the paper back, surprised when Haru wouldn't take it from him.

"It's for you," Haru explained. Makoto made a noise of surprise before he pressed a hasty kiss against Haru's cheek, face going red. Haru made a face, he didn't know if that tiny star was worth a whole kiss.

"Thank you Haru-chan, I love it!"

"You two are so gross!" A voice called from behind them. Haru turned to see that it was one of the more obnoxious boys in their class. A few other of the kids he was playing with, freeze tag from the looks of it, also were making faces. He felt Makoto tense next to him and he glared at the kids. He didn't even want them at his party. He didn't like any of his classmates that year. He rarely liked any of his classmates any year.

"Yeah, that's so weird, why would you kiss him?" A girl called out. Haru tried to recall a name, but only could remember that she was one of the girls who liked to pick on Makoto. He had tried to make sure his mom knew not to invite her, but he could never remember her name.

"It's not weird," Makoto retorted, though the crack in his voice was evident. Haru didn't care what the other kids thought, but it bothered him that Makoto was bothered. Makoto turned to Haru expectantly, as if asking him if it was weird or not.

"I don't think it's weird," Haru offered the boy, trying to soothe him.

"Well it is! It's gross!" The girl called again. "Boys don't kiss boys!"

Makoto shrunk up into a ball and Haru stood up, taking his cup of ice water with him. The girl screeched as the water was dumped all over her. Parents started running over, finally paying attention to their kids. Haru just ignored their calls and walked right back over to Makoto, grabbing his hand and pulling him up and away from the others.

"Haru-chan, that wasn't very nice," Makoto whimpered, tears pricking at his eyes from the harsh words of their classmates.

"She wasn't very nice," he countered. Haru walked them over to the stairs where they waited for some adult to come over and reprimand him. Makoto stopped crying after a while, hand still clutching at Haru's.

"It's weird, isn't it? Does Haru hate it?"

Haru turned to his best friend and kissed his cheek. Makoto hiccupped, looking up at the boy in shock. It wasn't a thank you kiss so he was confused, but also a bit grateful. It was a reminder that Haru didn't do anything he didn't want to. Haru tried to will all of his feelings to Makoto, not having any words for them.

"I don't," he mumbled.

Makoto surged forward and placed a clumsy, wet kiss on Haru's unsuspecting lips. When he pulled back he hiccupped again, rubbing at his eyes. His tiny hands were shaking as he worked himself up for another crying session.

"I lo," he hiccupped. "I love Haru-chan."

Haru licked the salty tears from the kiss off his lips. He watched his friend in wonder, unsure of why he had kissed him, but finding he didn't mind how it felt. He knew the severity of kisses that weren't from his family. Haru decided Makoto was a fine friend and could take responsibility for taking Haru's first kiss, besides it was probably Makoto's first kiss as well. He had promised his Grandma he'd only kiss the person he'd be together with his whole life. She had laughed warmly and said he didn't have to, but he felt it was only right. It's how the stories worked, anyways.

"Okay," Haru said and he placed an awkward kiss on Makoto's trembling lips. A hiccup interrupted it and Makoto smiled through his tears. His chubby fingers intertwined with Haru's slim ones and Haru sat back, hearing his mother's call.

They waited patiently for the awful scolding awaiting Haru, but neither was bothered by it or the words of their classmates any longer. They were Makoto and Haru, and as long as they were together everything would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Origami Fish

**Fandom:** Free!

**Pairings:** Makoto/Haruka

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** childhood bullying in chapter 2 and mild dark themes in chapter 4

**Chapter Summary:**

Sometimes the smallest gift means the most.

**A/N:**

Teens, they've got it bad. Emotional highs and lows everywhere.

* * *

Origami Fish

Chapter Three: Blue Fish

Makoto stared at the box that was just placed in front of him. It was a simple cardboard box, the kind you buy at a craft store. It was painted different shades of blue, a wavy pattern up its sides. The box lid was a darker navy blue and wrapped with a fabric ribbon around its edges. He looked back up at his best friend, who was just standing there watching him after having plopped the thing in his lap.

"What's this?" he asked, at a loss for words. It wasn't his fifteenth birthday yet, or any special occasion that he knew of, and middle school graduation was still many months away. Still, the name scrawled on the top of the box in light blue paint was clearly his and Haru was watching him, waiting for a reaction.

"It's for you," Haru supplied. He huffed in annoyance as Makoto continued to stare up at him in confusion. He sat down next to Makoto on the couch in a graceful drop, making the other boy jump in his seat. He looked back down at the box and carefully picked up the lid, a soft gasp escaped his lips as he saw its contents.

"There's ninety-nine," he mumbled, embarrassed. Haru's eyes were trained on Makoto's face, watching the shock on his face morph into something gentler. Affectionate eyes landed on Haru and he felt his own body stiffen under the gaze. The shade of Haru's cheeks brightened but he willed himself to meet that stare head-on.

"Haru," Makoto crooned, voice awe and love laced.

"There's something else," Haru said suddenly. He nodded at the box. "It was supposed to be sitting on top."

Makoto looked back into the box and gently sifted some of the paper stars around with his hand before he noticed a pointed paper flush with the box's inner wall. He pinched the piece of dark blue and pulled it up. His eyes watered at the sight of it.

"Haru-chan," his voice cracked.

He held the origami fish against his chest and wiped furiously at his tears. Haru fidgeted in his seat, he hadn't expected Makoto to cry. At least, he didn't think Makoto would cry after seeing the fish. It was more of an afterthought really. He didn't understand why one paper fish meant more than the stars. He didn't have any time to ponder it as Makoto leaned in and kissed him, salty tears running down the side of his face. Haru felt déjà vu overcome him as Makoto pulled away, eyes sealed shut with tears and a wobbly smile.

"Thank you Haru-chan, I love it."

"Why'd you kiss me?" Haru blurted out.

They hadn't kissed after Makoto started getting picked on frequently. No one bothered to pick on Haru because he gave no reaction, after seeing his disinterest they had stopped. Makoto wasn't like Haru though, he wore his heart on his sleeve, and his emotional reactions acted as fuel to the fire. Even if it didn't bother either of them that much, Haru had decided he hated to see Makoto cry more than anything. He had even started to stop Makoto from calling him Haru-chan so that the bullies couldn't say anything about it.

Makoto gazed at Haru, wiping away his tears and calming down. He smiled a small, tiny smile that didn't seem to reach his wet eyes and Haru regretted asking. The other boy just grabbed Haru's hand in his and looked at Haru with his intrusive gaze. Trying to read Haru's insides, decipher the thoughts in Haru's head.

"Haru, why did you give me those stars?"

Haru couldn't get a single word out of his mouth. He made them because everyone was leaving him. He made them because Makoto tried to leave him too. He made them because he couldn't say what he wanted to, couldn't let Makoto know everything he wanted to say. He made them because he knew Makoto couldn't always read his mind.

Don't leave me, his eyes pleaded.

Makoto's smile grew and warmed Haru's fingers and toes. His best friend looked back down at the origami fish in his hand. Haru's other hand was hot and sweaty, caught in Makoto's, fingers wrapped tightly around his. Makoto looked up with resolve in his eyes.

"Haru's never given me an origami fish before," he said. Haru wanted to protest, because surely he had and even if he hadn't what difference did that make. Makoto's tight lipped frown killed any words Haru wanted to say, might have said.

"I love Haru. That's why I kissed you."

For two whole minutes they sat in silence. Makoto's gaze had dropped as he waited for Haru's answer. An answer he couldn't give because his mouth was dry and tongue heavy, his lips felt like they were glued shut. The hand holding Haru's had turned cold, but the sweaty clammy feeling didn't go away. The silence buzzed in Haru's ears. He thought through the words carefully, letting their meaning sink into his soul.

"Alright," Haru whispered, prying his lips apart. Makoto's head snapped up and he looked at the other boy, confusion clear on his face.

"Okay," Haru said louder. He leaned in and kissed Makoto's swollen lips. Makoto sat back in shock, the embodiment of pathetic and confused. Haru ignored the way he looked, the snot and red eyes, the tear stained cheeks. He wouldn't shy away from this. This was Makoto. He had already vowed he wouldn't back away from the intense feelings Makoto held for him. Already promised not to get scared of his own.

"Haru?"

"It's alright, Makoto."

His pitiable friend just stared back in awe, fresh tears starting. He tried to wipe away some of the tears and snot from his face, abusing his poor sleeve. Makoto's hiccups were the only noise in the room as he tried to calm himself down. Head shaking in disbelief, but his hand's grip tightened around Haru's.

"I mean I really love Haru, not friend love."

"I know," Haru informed him.

"I'll want to kiss you, and, and maybe more." Makoto cried, into the back of his arm, ashamed.

"That's okay too."

"Does that mean Haru-chan loves me too?" He asked in a half-whimper. Makoto's closed eyes finally opening to look at Haru's, his arm falling into his lap at their answer. His thin frame shook in time with his hiccups, making him look so small, so vulnerable. Even if Makoto was taller than him now, he was still the same gentle cry baby, Haru thought.

He didn't bother say another word, instead he leaned forward and kissed Makoto again in all his inexperience, clutching Makoto's cold sweaty palm ever tighter. Their noses bumped and the crying-induced snot dripping from Makoto's nose was getting on their lips, but he didn't care one bit. This was Makoto, his best friend, his first kiss, the only person he needed to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Origami Fish

**Fandom:** Free!

**Pairings:** Makoto/Haruka

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** childhood bullying in chapter 2 and mild dark themes in chapter 4

**Chapter Summary:**

A relationship is a two-way street.

**A/N:**

This gets a little dark because it alludes to the implied suicide/self-harm attempt of Makoto in High Speed! 2 (which again, isn't explicitly said, it just can be read that way, so I took it that way.) It doesn't get too dark! Nothing bad happens, I could never hurt the babies that bad lol

* * *

Origami Fish

Chapter Four: 99 Fish

Makoto stared at the mass of blue in front of him in wonder. Just minutes ago he was coming over to celebrate his college acceptance letter coming in, but now he was stock still in the middle of Haru's living room. Haru had absorbed the news of his acceptance with a small smile and quite congratulations before tugging him into the room and presenting him with a sea of blue fish.

"Haru?" He turned to look at the other.

"They're for you," he nodded, answering the question left unasked. "Ninety-nine of them."

Makoto's awe and exasperation showed in the tremble of his chin and the unsteadiness of his smile. He chuckled and wiped away the beginnings of a tear, successfully stopping them in their tracks. He looked back at the origami fish, all strung up together. The same fish Haru had always made. He wondered when Haru had even had the chance to make so many.

"They're beautiful Haru. Why fish?" he inquired, running a gentle hand along the folded paper.

"Because stars didn't work."

He whipped his head around and straightened up. The ghost of pain was clear on Haru's face and he wondered why he hadn't realized it before. He crossed the room and took up Haru's hand in his, a silent request for Haru not to shut him out. A request for him to let out what he was feeling.

"I'm going to Tokyo," Haru said, turning away from Makoto. "I've already been accepted."

"What?" Makoto whispered. He didn't even know that Haru was looking into Tokyo.

"You tried to leave me," Haru sighed in quiet acceptance of the reality of those words, eyes fluttering closed. When he got no response he ventured a glance back up to Makoto, the air stiff and awkward. Makoto's frown was deep and apologetic, and everything Haru wasn't looking for.

"Haru, I didn't mean to," he said with caution. They had talked about their fight that past summer before, but he knew that somehow it was different now. There was something else Haru had to say.

"I know. I'm glad Makoto stayed with me, and didn't leave me the first time," he started looking down at their joined hands. "I'm glad you didn't leave forever."

Makoto's throat went tight, his eyes widening in surprise. They had never talked about the time Makoto wavered in middle school. Not so much as a word or a thought graced the subject, it was something to scary to think about. It was something they didn't want to try and understand, they just knew it was over. He couldn't say a word, and so he watched Haru torment himself with trying to put words to feelings he didn't know how to describe.

"This time I won't ask you to stay. This time I'm going to follow you, no matter where it is you go."

Haru looked up and his eyes made Makoto's insides sick. The words hung in the air and Makoto squeezed Haru's hand. He could hear the wind blowing the house outside even over his heartbeat. Time had stopped for a moment, and just as quick it started again and Makoto felt words return to him. The fear of Haru's declaration stronger than anything he felt, propelling the words out of his mouth.

"Haru you can't do that."

"I will," he argued. "Whether Makoto wants me to or not, I will."

It was scary. Those words were terrifying and a weight was being put on Makoto. A weight to never falter, never waver again. It was a weight to tether him down to earth and keep him from trying to leave again. Makoto had no plans to ever leave Haru permanently, but the knowledge that Haru felt so deeply about it. It was reassuring and distressing at the same time. The look Haru had pierced through him.

"Haru, it's pointless. You don't have to say that, I won't leave again."

"You did, you wanted to leave me again," Haru disagreed, shaking his head. "It's the same, Makoto."

"It's not the same Haru," he pressed. He needed Haru to understand that even if he left him it'd be okay. He'd never leave Haru's side even if they were apart. He tried to voice this, but Haru looked up with cold, determined eyes, shiny and glazing over. Quite tears started to fall down his cheeks and Makoto couldn't breathe.

"It's meaningless without you."

I love you, Haru's wet eyes screamed. Makoto surged forward, lost in the words of the love of his life, the words of his best friend. He kissed away the tears and hugged him close. Haru's hand slipped out of his and moved to clutch the back of shirt, holding onto him as though Makoto was the one who was going to fly away. As though it wasn't Haru who was going to slip through Makoto's fingers like water.

"I love you, I love you Haru. I'll never leave you again."

"I'll follow you even if you do," Haru chuckled softly, monotone broken by his quiet tears. Makoto let out a weak laugh, tears pricking his own eyes.

"Haru, congratulations on being accepted. And thank you," he whispered, pressing his lips to his forehead.

"Is it okay?"

He pulled back to see the glossy red eyes and concern there. For all Haru's words, if Makoto really wanted him to be far away from him, he'd listen. He shook his head, kissing Haru's forehead again and breathing it all in.

"Yes, Haru. I'm glad you're coming to Tokyo. I want us to be together too, you know."

"I can't read Makoto." Haru sulked, leaning into his chest.

He felt better, happy to be in Makoto's arms and knowing they still had a future together. Knowing that they weren't going to separate, they would be in the same city. They could still share a life together, and those thoughts floated through them. Every thought and feeling was transferred through their touches, their eyes, their language.

The rain started pelting against the house and the windows rattled under the harsh wind outside. But it was okay, Makoto and Haru were inside, and they had already weathered their storm. It would be alright. Makoto only had to squeeze Haru tighter to know it was true. This was Haru, and even if it was scary, Makoto would have the courage to face him because he was the most important person in his world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Origami Fish

**Fandom:** Free!

**Pairings:** Makoto/Haruka

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** childhood bullying in chapter 2 and mild dark themes in chapter 4

**Chapter Summary:**

Actions are stronger than words, but some things need to be said.

**A/N:**

Well this is it! Hope everyone liked it, I did despite it carrying out way different than I thought it would.

Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

Origami Fish

Chapter Five: Spotted Koi

"Why do you even keep those?" Haru grumbled, watching Makoto unpack faded origami.

A small clear display cube held a tiny shiny green star and a faded blue fish. A box sat next to it, scuffed on the corners and drop marks from water on the lid. They both knew why. In the closet in a protective plastic bag sat ninety-nine paper fish already hanging. They had been with Makoto's parents, but once they both had decided to lease a new, bigger apartment together the fish had arrived to be moved in with many of Makoto's memorabilia.

"Because they're Haru's way of telling me he loves me," he hummed. They had had this conversation before and Haru was always embarrassed by Makoto's shameless answer. Haru just huffed and tugged at Makoto's shirt.

"Come on, I have something to show you."

"What is it Haru?" Makoto asked, getting up simultaneously.

"A present," Haru murmured as they walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"My birthday was a week ago," Makoto reminded him with an amused grin. They had gone out on a wonderful dinner date, just the two of them. Haru had even worn a tux for the occasion, as it was a truly fancy restaurant.

"It's not for that."

He was about to question Haru's vague words, but then his eyes caught sight of jars on their coffee table. Jars he had never seen before. There were so many of them, and all were filled to the brim with tiny stars. Tears were pouring down his cheeks before he even had a moment to register them. Haru pulled him over to the couch and eased him down onto it.

"Ten-thousand."

Makoto turned to Haru, barely registering he had said anything. Haru smiled, a genuine smile, gaze softening as he stared at his teary boyfriend. He brushed away some of the tears pouring down his cheeks before glancing back at the jars.

"There are ten-thousand stars. Sorry it took me so long," he added with a teasing glint in his eyes.

He had no wonders to explain what he was feeling. Makoto felt like Haru had just pulled the entire earth out from under his feet. He choked on some tears, trying to say anything but Haru held up a hand to tell him it was alright. He whined in the back of his throat, desperate to tell Haru how much he loved him. How amazing this gift was. How he had no idea what he had done to deserve it but he was so happy he did.

"There's something else," Haru added, turning to a cream colored box adorned in beautiful flower embossments.

Haru didn't hand the box to Makoto's shaking hands, he just gracefully picked up the lid and pulled out a beautiful large origami koi fish, white with blue spots. Makoto choked on his spit, hand going up to his mouth as he cried. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A glimmer caught Makoto's eye and he looked back up at Haru. Haru nodded, his small smile growing wider, warmer.

Makoto's shaking fingers reached into the koi's mouth and grabbed the loosely tapped ring there. He glanced back up at Haru and saw that his cheeks were red, and Makoto let out a shaky laugh knowing from the look in his eyes that he was displeased with using the tape. He gingerly peeled the piece away and stared at the gold ring in his hand before clutching it to his heart, another shaky laugh ripping out of him.

"Makoto," Haru started, putting the koi back in the box and box back on the table. Makoto looked to Haru in disbelief, feeling his whole body flying away from him. His face was going numb from crying. Haru's feather light touch on his cheek caused him to close his eyes, the skin tingling there. The ring was cool in his warm hands and reminded him it was real. None of this was a dream. "I love you."

His eyes blinked open slowly. The words were so soft and foreign on that tongue, he had wondered if he had drifted off into a dream. Haru whispered those sweet words to him again, and Makoto watched the way his mouth curved around them. His eyes slowly moved up to meet his favorite pair of dark seas.

"Haru loves me," he whispered, words sounding like both a wonder and a prayer.

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner," he disclosed, shame in his eyes. "I didn't know how."

"Haru," Makoto chided, shaking his head. He took his free hand to hold Haru's cheek. Haru leaned in and their foreheads rested together. Makoto's tears stopping and his breath steady, splaying over Haru's lips.

"Haru, I could have lived my entire life without hearing those words and still have been happy just to be by your side. You have given me so many wonderful things. My life is so wonderful because of you. Thank you. Thank you, Haruka."

Even though he had cried so much his voice had only broke at the end. Haru didn't think he deserved those words of praise, but he did not want to argue with Makoto. Instead his hand slid from Makoto's cheek down his chest and to his clenched hand. Gently he opened his hand, taking the ring from Makoto and sliding it onto his finger before sliding his hand into its proper place, intertwined with Makoto's. The band's pressure on his bare fingers was new, and pleasant, and reassuring.

"It is Makoto who's given me the most wonderful things in life."

All of the unpacking was forgotten then. When their friends and family showed up to help and celebrate them moving into their first official apartment together, it soon became a different type of celebration. Their parents were no longer surprised, not after the first announcement of their involvement. The twins had never been more excited and their friends never more satisfied. Even phone calls from friends who were far away followed, having heard through the grapevine what had transpired.

They were Makoto and Haru, Haru and Makoto, and would happily remain a matched set for the rest of their lives.


End file.
